Buy me if you can pay it
by LittleGodzilla
Summary: J2. AU. Aunque su vida no es la que siempre ha soñado, Jensen vive rodeado de lujos y comodidades, desgraciadamente siempre puede haber algo que te tuerza los planes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Autora:**__LittleGodzilla_

_**Título: **__Cómprame si puedes pagarme_

_**Pairing: **__J2, Padackles, como queráis llamarlo._

_**Rating: **__**M, +18.**_

_**Advertencias: **__**Lenguaje soez, situaciones violentas.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los actores mencionados en el fic no me pertenecen. Sólo me divierto usando sus nombres y poniéndolos en situaciones comprometidas._

_**Resumen: **__Aunque su vida no es la que siempre ha soñado, Jensen vive rodeado de lujos y comodidades, desgraciadamente siempre puede haber algo que te tuerza los planes._

_**Estado: **__**En proceso.**_

_**P.D: Nota importante, aquí Jared es más mayor que Jensen, a edad me refiero.**_

**I.**

El gruñido adormecido a su lado lo despertó poniéndole en alerta. Se mantuvo quieto y en espera hasta que el brazo que le rodeaba lo liberó por fin permitiéndose deslizarse con silenciosa agilidad fuera de las sábanas. Cogió la ropa que estaba desperdigada por la habitación y se acarició las muñecas cuando se colocó la camisa. Aquella noche le había apretado con más fuerza de la cuenta.

Cuando terminó de vestirse le echó un último vistazo al hombre que dormía sobre la enorme cama y cogió el fajo de billetes de propina por quedarse a dormir y los guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón saliendo de la casa sin molestarse en despedirse. No era parte de su trabajo, no tenía por qué quedarse fingiendo que se querían o algo así.

Una vez en el ascensor se miró al espejo y terminó de arreglarse la ropa, se metió la camisa blanca por dentro de los vaqueros y se puso la americana sacudiéndola suave sobre sus hombros para colocarla bien. Se peinó el pelo hacia arriba y comprobó que su cara no tenía ninguna marca que pudiera lamentar, sus ojos verdes le devolvieron una mirada algo cansada, pero intensa y brillante. No había sido una mala noche después de todo.

Salió a la calle y el sol le golpeó con crueldad en los ojos, dio un gruñido cerrándolos y colocándose rápido las gafas de sol aliviando el escozor molesto. Echó a andar por la calzada hasta la parada de taxis cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. No necesitó mirar la pantalla para saber quién era. Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla táctil y se descolgó.

Buenos días, Crowley.- Dijo con la voz ronca, más de lo normal, por el sueño y por la noche anterior.

Buenos días diamante en bruto ¿Cómo te fue con el señor Williams?- Contestó con cierta ironía ya que sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Su chico nunca le decepcionaba.

El viejo era bastante fogoso. Tenía miedo de que se dislocara la cadera.- Escuchó a Crowley reír y sonrió.

No te pases rubito, Raymond se cuida mucho mejor de lo que parece, para su edad.

Oh entonces sí que no quiero saber cuántos tiene.- Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y alzó la mano cuando vio un taxi libre dirigirse hacia él.- Vuelvo a casa. Me muero de sueño.

Qué raro, tú y tu sueño eterno ¿Has probado en meterte en una empresa de probador de colchones?

Lo intenté y me mandaron a tu club.- Se la devolvió oyéndole reír de nuevo.- ¿Tienes algún trabajo para mí o puedo tomarme el resto de la mañana libre?

Descuida, sobreviviré un par de horas sin ti, pero esta noche te quiero fresco, hay una importante gala social y conozco a cierto hombre de negocios que ha pedido tu compañía y tus placeres.

Bien, mándame la dirección y la información al móvil y allí estaré.- Se montó al taxi y le dio la dirección de su calle.

Así me gusta, que seas un buen chico.

La conversación terminó allí, colgó y desbloqueó el teléfono para mirar la hora que era y si le daría tiempo a dormir en condiciones, sonrió cuando vio un mensajito en la parte superior con los datos de esa noche. Volvió a bloquearlo y lo guardó en el bolsillo de la americana. Tras un poco de tráfico llegó a casa, pagó el taxi dejando que se quedara con el cambio y subió a su pequeño y modesto apartamento.

JÁ.

Encendió la luz al entrar y un amplio recibidor le dio la bienvenida. Iluminado con un pequeño mueble contra la pared de enfrente con un amplio espejo, dejó las llaves en el mismo y los zapatos a un lado de la puerta junto la americana en el perchero sacando el móvil del bolsillo. Caminó cansado hasta el salón también espacioso con un mueble donde se apoyaba la televisión de pantalla plana, un mueble al lado con una variable de copas y licores distintos y alguna botella de vinos y una pequeña librería pegada a esta. Enfrente de la tele un enorme sofá en forma de L de cuero negro y una mesita pequeña con unas cuantas revistas. A mano derecha del mismo y enfrente de la puerta una mesa grande de madera negra con sillas a juego con el cojín en un verde suave para las cenas familiares, aunque no tenía muchas, las paredes estaban también pintadas de un verde ligero que hacía juego con las cortinas de las amplias ventanas a espaldas de la mesa. Se sentó un segundo en el sofá sintiendo como todo su cuerpo gemía de gusto por la comodidad del mismo, cuantas noches había dormido allí encima como un maldito bebé porque su cama le parecía que estaba demasiado lejos…

Se estaba quedando dormido por fin cuando el teléfono de casa sonó, gruñó para sus adentros y se levantó descolgando.

Estoy muerto de sueño.- Protestó.

Y yo del asco.- Se escuchó una voz gruñona al otro lado.- ¿Sabes el tiempo que no nos vemos? Ya no me acuerdo ni de tus pecas.

Chris…- Suspiró.- Nos vimos el lunes…

… ¿Y qué? Jensen somos amigos desde casi que teníamos pañales y ahora necesito tener una cita contigo para poder decirte hola.

No podrías pagarla.- Le picó mordiéndose la lengua.

Cierra la boca, imbécil sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Está bien, hablaré con Crowley.

Este fin de semana Steve y yo damos un concierto. Ven.- No era una petición, era más bien una amenaza. Le encantaba ser amigo de Christian Kane.

Haré lo que pueda, no depende sólo de mí, sabes que tengo un jefe por muy libre que sea… entre comillas.- Hizo una mueca.

Está bien, pero sabes que nos animaría que vinieras, Steve lleva más tiempo que yo sin verte y ya sabes cómo es…

Que sí pesado. Déjame acostarme un rato. Esta noche me espera movida otra vez.

Argh, ¿Te he pedido detalles? Descansa semental.- Dicho eso colgó.

Capullo…- Rió y colgó también yendo a su habitación.

Sin molestarse un ápice en deshacer las sábanas se tiró en la cama de matrimonio abarcándola con brazos y piernas y se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos.

Jensen Ackles, a sus veintiséis años nunca pensó meterse en aquel mundillo. De hecho él iba para médico, fisioterapeuta más bien, pero su homosexualidad le puso unas cuantas trabas para conseguirlo, nadie se dejaría masajear, según qué zonas por un hombre gay, él tenía control, no era un adolescente sobre hormonado, sabía hacer su trabajo, pero aún así decidió olvidarse de la carrera, dejándola a medias y se mudó a los Ángeles buscando fortuna allí, obviamente a sus padres no les hizo mucha ilusión, ni saber que era homosexual, ni que se mudara tan lejos, en especial a su padre. Empezó bien, como cualquier chaval joven, se interesaron por su carita de niño y fue el protagonista de unos cuantos photoshoots y anuncios, pero allí terminó su fama. De vez en cuando ayudaba a Steve y Christian, sus mejores amigos y hermanos postizos sobre protectores, con su pequeño grupo y se iban a hacer pequeñas giras por la costa, pero nada de lo que pudiera vivir.

Hasta que conoció a Mark Sheppard, o Crowley como le gustaba que le llamaran, un día de casualidad, se interesó en él y le ofreció un contrato. La verdad es que no le convenció en un principio, no iba a venderse como una puta para que un par de viejos adinerados le tocaran y le hicieran lo que ellos quisieran.

Seis años más tarde y siendo el chico preferido del hombre ya le daba más igual. Mark conocía sus límites y los respetaba y él había aprendido a seducir y volverse el ser más irresistible del planeta. Nunca lo planeó así, pero al parecer tenía todos los requisitos necesarios para conseguir que los hombres, y mujeres, cayeran rendidos a él con una simple mirada o una sonrisa amable, aunque sabía que lo más efectivo eran sus miradas dudosas y el rubor que acentuaba las pecas de sus mejillas.

Se había convertido en un cabrón manipulador. Y le encantaba.

_**xxx**_

Como acostumbraba desde que había empezado a vivir solo de nuevo, su despertador sonó ruidosamente a las cinco de la mañana. Con un gruñido lastimero lo paró de un manotazo no muy violento y se quedó boca arriba en la cama. Contó mentalmente hasta tres y sonrió al oír los leves gemidos de sus perros en la puerta de la habitación rascando con las uñas pidiendo permiso.

Ya voy chicos.- Se levantó sacando sus larguísimas piernas de la cama, que había encargado especialmente a una casa de colchones que fabricaban camas a medidas ya que él en una convencional no cabía.

Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y entró en el baño observándose en el espejo, la barba negra empezaba a dominar gran parte de su cara y a picarle. La rascó mientras debatía si tenía el pelo muy sucio o no para lavárselo esa mañana y después salió para vestirse con ropa de deporte. Al escuchar las zapatillas los dos perros corretearon impacientes por el pasillo de la casa y se sentaron delante de la puerta golpeando el parquet con repetición con la cola ante la emoción.

Una vez vestido salió de la habitación, ató a ambos perros con la correa y salieron del apartamento para correr un poco. Los llevó como cada mañana a la playa de Los Ángeles, a esas horas aún no había nadie despierto, así que no molestaba. Los soltó y empezaron a correr uno tras el otro, él los seguía de cerca a su propio ritmo.

Tras una hora corriendo a un ritmo considerable decidió volver a casa. Los perros y el amo entraron en la casa con las lenguas rozando el suelo, los dos animales se amorraron a sus cubiles de agua y él cogió una botella de litro y medio de la nevera, dejándola casi por la mitad.

Comprobando una vez más la hora que era se metió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha caliente que le relajara el cuerpo. Salió y se afeitó con cuidado para luego peinarse la mata de pelo enredada, se vistió con una camisa de cuadros, unos vaqueros y botas, se colocó la placa de policía en el cinturón del pantalón y salió de la casa con la chaqueta doblada en el brazo.

No le gustaba salir de casa con el uniforme puesto, se sentía un poco brusco e intimidante, si de por sí, un tipo de metro noventa y seis imponía, con traje de policía aún debía dar miedo, y en el fondo, Jared Padalecki era un trocito de pan adicto a las gominolas. Era como un niño grande, muy grande.

Caminaba tranquilo hacia la comisaría cuando un chico se cruzó en su camino saliendo del portal de un edificio. Estaba unos pasos delante de él. Quizás era más mayor y debía haberse levantado en ese momento ya que por su mueca de disgusto por el sol le hizo sonreír. Era bastante guapo y le llamó la atención su rostro o su perfil. Parecía tener un tacto suave y la palma de la mano le picó queriendo tocar. Carraspeó rascándose la nuca y decidió observarle con más disimulo, el rubio empezó a caminar por su misma calle y sacó el teléfono poniéndose a hablar con alguien, imaginó que con su pareja ¿Con quién sino? No podía estar solo, debía ser un crimen que estuviera soltero.

Desvió la mirada del sujeto en sí y cruzó la calle ya que la comisaría estaba en otra dirección, antes de perderle de vista, echó un ojo hacia atrás viéndole meterse en un taxi y alejarse de la zona.

Llegó a la comisaria y saludó a sus compañeros dejando la chaqueta en el respaldo de su silla. Un chico rubio de ojos claros se acercó a él y se sentó en otra silla arrastrándola hacia su mesa.

Hola Chad ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora?- Lo saludó con una sonrisa irónica.

En el fondo sabes que me adoras y no puedes vivir sin mí, Jay. Admítelo.- Le siguió la broma y ambos rieron.- Te veo de buen humor hoy ¿Qué ha pasado?

Nada.- Lo miró confuso, encogiéndose de hombros.- Hace un día agradable y correr siempre me anima, ya me conoces.

Lo sé, pero mírate, te has lavado el pelo… Te has afeitado.- Abrió mucho los ojos.- ¿Tienes una cita?

Con tu madre.

Vaya, siempre supe que no tenía demasiado buen gusto.- El castaño le lanzó una bola de papel y el otro la esquivó con agilidad, riéndose.

Vosotros dos, dejad la escena matrimonial.- El sargento Jim se acercó a ellos con cara de pocos amigos. No es que estuviera enfadado, normalmente su rostro era así.- Tenemos un caso en Downtown en la Avenida Maple, al parecer ha habido un enfrentamiento en una de sus tiendas, id allí y averiguad qué pasa.

Sí, señor.- Dijeron casi a la vez levantándose de las sillas y cogiendo sus chaquetas salieron rápidos del edificio.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Autora:**__LittleGodzilla_

_**Título: **__Cómprame si puedes pagarme_

_**Pairing: **__J2, Padackles, como queráis llamarlo._

_**Rating: **__**M, +18.**_

_**Advertencias: **__**Lenguaje soez, situaciones violentas.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los actores mencionados en el fic no me pertenecen. Sólo me divierto usando sus nombres y poniéndolos en situaciones comprometidas._

_**Resumen: **__Aunque su vida no es la que siempre ha soñado, Jensen vive rodeado de lujos y comodidades, desgraciadamente siempre puede haber algo que te tuerza los planes._

_**Estado: **__**En proceso.**_

_**P.D: Nota importante, aquí Jared es más mayor que Jensen, a edad me refiero.**_

**II.**

Ya estaba arreglado para esa noche, se daba los últimos retoques delante del espejo del hall subiéndose el flequillo dejándolo de punta pero desordenado, planchó la camisa con las manos sobre su pecho y se puso un poco de colonia en el cuello, cogiendo la chaqueta del traje, abrió la puerta cogiendo las llaves y el móvil y cerró tras él.

En la puerta del edificio le esperaba ya su taxi, se metió de cabeza pues empezaba a llover, el malito tiempo de Los Ángeles siempre tan inoportuno para todo. El taxista ya sabía dónde tenía que llevarle así que arrancó y cruzó las calles de Los Ángeles evitando los grandes atascos. Una vez en el edificio donde se celebraba la gala, Jensen salió del vehículo y se acercó a su hombre de negocios en cuestión.

Admitía que esta vez Crowley había acertado con su cliente, era un hombre mayor, pero fuerte y atractivo, con el pelo a media melena negro y ojos grandes verdes, con una sonrisa impresionante. Sí le iba a gustar esa noche con él.

¿Señor Morgan?- Le preguntó colocándose a su lado.

Así es, ¿Ackles, cierto?- Asintió.- Un placer, por favor, llámame Jeffrey.

Por supuesto.- Sonrió quedándose un segundo embelesado en su mirada, realmente era un hombre atractivo.- Dígame Jensen, entonces.- Le pidió también y este asintió de acuerdo.

La gala fue un auténtico coñazo, no se había aburrido más en su miserable vida, intentó ser lo más respetuoso que pudo con todos los presentes y aguantarse los bostezos recolocándose en su silla de manera distraída, ya casi al final de la velada fue cuando sintió una de las grandes manos de Morgan sujetándole la pierna. Se tensó un segundo y el hombre le mandó una mirada cómplice. Puso sus trucos en marcha y haciendo que sus pómulos se sonrosaran se mordió el labio inferior mirándole con los ojos brillantes.

Él reaccionó casi al instante subiendo un poco más la mano apretándole la misma y dejó salir un suave jadeo entre sus dientes cerrando los ojos para volverle a mirar con el deseo marcado en sus ojos. Iba a ser una gran noche.

**XXX**

Su cuerpo chocó contra la pared soltando un jadeo, sus labios chocaron con rudeza y alzó su cuerpo sobre sus brazos marcándose los bíceps bajo la manga remangada de la camisa de cuadros. Los perros hacía rato que se habían quedado en la cocina intentando ignorar el espectáculo que su dueño estaba a punto de dar. Los humanos tenían una extraña manera de cortejarse y reproducirse.

Caminó a tientas por todo el pasillo hasta que dio con su habitación, tiró el cuerpo que se restregaba contra el suyo sobre la amplia cama contemplándolo un segundo jadeando. Se desnudó rápido y le ayudó a hacer lo mismo quedando los dos uno sobre el otro chocando sus pieles desnudas, jadearon en la boca del otro y se besaron con hambre, mordiéndose los labios y arañando la espalda del más alto.

Se colocó sobre él en un giro rápido, besó su pecho y bajó hasta su erección deleitándose con su tamaño y tacto en su mano y el sabor en su boca, la degustó y trabajó hasta que el castaño empezó a resoplar y casi suplicar, le faltaba muy poco, se levantó sobre su cuerpo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su miembro sintiendo que se perdía dentro de su cuerpo gimiendo los dos a la vez.

Despacio al principio acostumbrándose al tamaño de semejante envergadura, más rápido después y Jared se incorporó en la cama abrazándose a su cuerpo moviéndose a la vez jadeando y gimiendo con fuerza.

_**XXX**_

Despertó a la mañana siguiente por el sonido de su móvil amortiguado por las capas de ropa que habían caído sobre el mismo la noche anterior. Gruñó entre sueños y se incorporó en la cama para buscar el aparato.

Siseó dolorido, su espalda le escocía un poco y el culo le picaba, se incorporó como pudo siguiendo la melodía de Back in Black y asegurándose de que era Crowley simplemente colgó. Sentado en el suelo observó a Jeffrey dormir en la amplia cama de la suite del hotel, sonrió cerrando un momento los ojos. Había sido una gran noche, un hombre fogoso y dominante, había conseguido que se corriera incluso, y eso en su profesión era algo complicado. Se levantó buscando su ropa y empezó a vestirse despacio. Lo vio moverse en la cama y se giró a mirarle, restregándose los ojos.

Le dedicó una sonrisa y se sentó en el borde para abrocharse los zapatos.

¿Te vas?

Sí… No puedo quedarme más, Crowley ya me demanda y es mejor no hacerle enfadar.- Se levantó y se acercó dándole un beso suave, pero largo. Merecía la pena despedirse de aquel hombre.

¿Nos volveremos a ver?- Quiso saber Morgan.

Sabes lo que tienes que hacer para eso.- Le sonrió y se alejó cogiendo su chaqueta.- Un placer señor Morgan.- Dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Salió del enorme edificio, tenía que reconocer que Morgan era un hombre de buen gusto y dinero, aparte de un excelente amante, podría enamorarse de él. Rió ante su propia ocurrencia y siguió andando, aquel día había amanecido algo nublado y estaba seguro de que no tardaría en ponerse a llover, tomó el camino por el paseo de la playa para acortar el camino a casa, iba distraído cuando le pareció escuchar una voz lejana, en la playa. Alzó la cabeza curioso descubriendo a un hombre correr con sus canes por el borde del agua, iba en un chándal ajustado y melena corta bailándole al ritmo de la brisa marina.

Se quedó allí por unos segundos, con las manos bajo las axilas en un gesto claro de que estaba muerto de frío. Uno de los perros se quedó quieto en el trayecto y miró hacia su dirección, como si le hubiera detectado, se sintió incómodo ante la mirada parda del animal clavada en él y decidió seguir su camino.

_**XXX**_

Llamó a los perros con un silbido al ver que ambos se habían detenido extrañado ya que nunca se fijaban en su alrededor cuando salían a pasear. Siguió la mirada de ambos sabuesos y se sorprendió porque de nuevo delante de él estaba aquel chico del día anterior. Bueno no exactamente delante de él, pasaba por el paseo de la playa y por su gesto parecía tener algo de prisa y frío, sonrió de medio lado y volvió a llamar a sus animales que esta vez obedecieron al momento.

Era extraña la coincidencia de haberse cruzado dos veces con el mismo sujeto en tan poco espacio de tiempo, quizás vivían por el mismo barrio y por eso habían coincidido. No. Negó con la cabeza. La primera vez que le vio había sido bastante lejos de su zona y la playa tampoco estaba muy cerca de casa, aún así la coincidencia le resultaba curiosa.

Agarró con la correa a los perros y decidió volver a casa sabiendo que sería incapaz de seguir con la carrera ahora, su mente divagaba en otras cosas. Llegó a casa se duchó y vistiéndose salió de casa dejando una nota en la nevera para su huésped diciendo que podía coger lo que quisiera que la nevera estaba llena y se marchó a la comisaria.

Nada más pisar el suelo del edificio Chad se tiró sobre él cogiéndole del brazo y llevándole a los vestuarios.

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Chad?

El jefe. No está muy entusiasmado esta mañana, se ha puesto a despotricar como un loco y nos ha dado un caso y me ha dicho "cuando llegue tu amigo el patas largas os largáis de mi vista"

Wow... Está bastante gruñón, sí.- Asintió sacándose la ropa para ponerse el uniforme, una camisa negra y unos pantalones azules de tela con las botas negras de seguridad. Se colocó el arnés de la pistola colocándola en la funda y con un sutil movimiento de cabeza se colocó el flequillo hacia atrás.

Tuviste una gran noche por lo que veo.- Dijo tocándose el cuello de forma significativa. Jared se sonrojó y se cubrió la zona con el pelo.

No estuvo mal del todo.- Se encogió de hombros colocando la placa en el bolsillo del pantalón.- Vamos antes de que nos saquen a tiros de aquí.

Chad aprobó su moción y salieron los dos del vestuario saliendo al garaje donde estaba el coche patrulla. Montaron en el Chevrolet 4x4 negro conduciendo deprisa.

_**XXX**_

Jensen entró en el club saludando a Matt en la barra y a un par de compañeros más subiendo al despacho de Mark. Llamó un par de veces con los nudillos y entre abrió la puerta. El moreno le dirigió una mirada curiosa mientras disfrutaba de un puro.

Vaya, pero si es mi chico favorito ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Hola Crowley.- Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó enfrente.- Quería hablar contigo...

Por supuesto.- Le dio una larga calada al puro haciendo un anillo de uno sobre sus cabezas cuando expulso el humo.- ¿Qué puedo hacer por mi diamante en bruto?

Bueno... Sé que tengo cierta libertad con mis clientes y que puedo decidir con quién ir...

Te ha gustado Morgan ¿Cierto?- Sonrió.- No te preocupes puedo concertaros otro encuentro...

No, no quería decir eso... Quería pedirte este fin de semana libre...- Lo miró de reojo.

¿Qué?

Sí lo sé, sé que los fines de semanas tenemos más trabajo, pero... Este fin de semana hay un concierto de unos amigos y me gustaría ir a verlos...

Entiendo...- Crowley lo miró y se rascó la nuca.- Está bien, tómate un par de días libres, te lo mereces.- Sonrió y Jensen suspiró agradecido.

Se estrecharon la mano y salió de allí colocándose las gafas de sol, a pesar de que el día estaba nublado los rayos que se colaban entre las nubes conseguían molestarle bastante a los ojos. Volvía caminando así podría llamar a Chris tranquilamente, estaba convencido que no le diría que le hacía ilusión que fuera, le diría algo como "es que deberías tener más vida, Jensen" pero sabía que en el fondo le aliviaba.

Estaba buscando el teléfono de Kane cuando unos disparos le sobresaltaron escondiéndose detrás de un coche instintivamente temblando. Se atrevió a mirar por el cristal del vehículo descubriendo a un hombre ser perseguido por un chico joven vestido con un chaleco antibalas y disparando al sujeto ya que este mismo le devolvía los disparos.

Chad ¡Chad espera!- Se escuchó una voz más grave detrás de los otros dos miró para su dirección y volvió a esconderse ¿Otra vez aquel tío?


End file.
